1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens assembly and method for forming the same, and in particular relates to a lens assembly having an accurate and precise focal length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic imaging devices are used in a wide range of applications, such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, image capture capable mobile phones and monitors. Electronic imaging devices, such as image sensor modules, typically convert light to electrical signals using a photodetector. Typically, an electronic imaging device includes an image sensor chip and an optical lens assembly, which is used to project an object onto the image sensor chip. Thus, the quality of the image projection of the optical lens assembly determines the quality of the image signal processed by the image sensor chip. If the optical lens assembly can not focus a projected image onto the image sensor chip precisely, an “out-of-focus” problem will occur, thereby degrading image quality.
Accordingly, a lens assembly having an accurate and precise focal length is desired.